


Jailbaits

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender Lucifer, First Kiss, Flirting, Flirty Lucifer (Supernatural), Innocent Sam Winchester, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, Pool & Billiards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: It's a typical evening at the bar for John, Sam and Dean. John talks people into free drinks, Dean hustles pool and Sam is supposed to play darts so they can all make easy money. It's a well trained plan, but tonight Sam gets distracted by the barman.





	Jailbaits

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown) for beta reading all my silly ficlets.

At night, John parked the Impala on the dirt next to a line of Harley Davidsons. A biker bar. Great. Sam sighed in silence on the backseat.

“Try to make as much money as you can, but don’t start a fight,” John warned his sons.

They entered the bar as one man. Classic rock was blasting, it was crowded and smelt like cigaret smoke, alcohol and sweat. They parted from the get go. John went straight for the bar, Dean spotted the pool tables, Sam’s bladder was the smallest apparently.

When he joined his father again, this one had already made a new acquaintance in the person of a tattooed and enormous man.

“Hey jailbait, a beer for my new friend,” the guy shouted to a young barman.  
“Here for you daddy” this one answered as he put the drink in front of John with a wink for his father that made Sam uncomfortable. “And for you sweetheart?” he asked him.  
“A coke.”

John rolled his eyes. Sam supposed he should have asked for a beer to blend in, but he wasn’t legal yet. Not more than the barman must have been. Sam looked at him, he must have been more or less Sam’s age. Younger than Dean for sure. Spiky blond hair, deep and vibrant blue eyes, an arm covered in burns, the other covered in tattoos despite the fact that he must have been still a minor. That didn’t forbid him from working at night, serving booze either. He looked like Dean in a way. Not physically, but something in him. It was hard to describe. They kind of sent the same vibes. Faces of an angel wrapped in nightmare clothes. They were bad news in disguise.

“There. What’s your name sweety?” he asked as he planted Sam’s drink in front of him.  
“Sam.”  
“Lucifer. Call me if you need anything else. Don’t ask that old scratch over there.”  
“Move your ass to table three, milk sucker and stop bothering the clients.”

Lucifer wetted the corner of is lips and walked around the bar keeping his eyes fixed on Sam before he crossed the crowded bar. Someone slapped his ass on his the way, Lucifer didn’t even react. Sam realized he was staring.

Worse, his father was staring at him stare. Sam turned back to his coke trying to recompose himself in the same time.

“I’m going to play pool with Dean.”  
“Kids those days” his father’s new friend said.  
“It’s not easy raising them on the road…”

John started his well trained tune. Sometime it gained them a night in a real bed or a real meal.

Sam went to Dean who was rolling over a pigeon, some cash waiting for the winner of their game on the pool table. It would end in Dean’s pocket no matter what. Sam was more efficient with darts. He lured some bikers in with some no gain games first. After a moment, he faked to look what his father was doing and seeing he didn’t look their way, he proposed to bet some little money to make it funnier. The bikers took the bait. They always seemed to like a young guy who was playing the bad boy, doing suspicious business behind his father’s back. If only they knew it was John who told them to play this attitude to make easy money...

After some dollars changed hands, some passably drunk dudes started to be a little too suspicious. Sam fell back to the pool tables. A discrete gesture indicated Dean they needed to calm it down for a moment. Sam and Dean started a game together. Bikers were still watching but it was less tensed already.

Sam was actually having some fun. Dean was showing him some pool tricks. Sam was about to put a ball in a pocket when he felt something lift his queue and the tip scratched on the green. Lucifer plastered himself on Sam’s back and blew on his ear.

“Missed, pretty boy.”

He licked his ear with a flicker of his tongue and stepped aside, laughing. He was already going back towards the bar, when Sam turned around.

“What the fuck?”

Dean shrugged and laughed along some bikers.

“Don’t mind him. Lucifer can be pretty affectionate” someone wriggled their eyebrows to Sam.

Dean took the opportunity to propose a new game to the guy and Sam knew he had to go to let him win some money.

On his left, Lucifer was bringing six beers to a table where he stayed to chat for a moment. He put on a leather jacket from a guy and showed off. It suited him.

Lucifer came his way next. He stepped in his personal space, right in front of Sam, backing him against a table. He put a glass of coke next to Sam’s hips, they were so close one to the other, Sam could feel Lucifer’s breath tickle his face, his blue eyes fixed on him, thin lips parted just enough.

“For you.”

A smirk, his lips dragged between his teeth and Lucifer was gone letting Sam a little tight in his pants and definitively too exposed. Sam looked around him. His father was talking at the bar, Dean was charming his way to a lady’s smile next to the pool table. They didn’t see. All was under control.

Except the fact that Sam was aroused. He all but ran to the restroom.

Inside, the smell was even worse. There were tags all over the walls and like in every other bar of that kind, better was to not look too close with the cleansing. Sam went to the sink and turned it on, ignoring the brownish stain on it. He splashed water on his face.

Something grabbed him by behind. Sam froze. His first instinct was to go for the gun he had in his pants belt, but it was blocked by the frame of a man. Sam looked up in the mirror and met with Lucifer’s deep blue eyes, smirking at him.

Sam all but melted in the touch, letting Lucifer draped himself over his back, grabbing Sam’s  hip bones and pressing him back against him to rub on his groin. A low groan echoed to the little space. Sam’s hand caught on the sink. It was like a weird dance, the two of them rocking from a side to the other, Lucifer’s hand slid from his hips to the front of Sam’s jeans. Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head. It was his turn to moan now.

“Meet me in the back” Lucifer whispered into his ear.

A sharp bite on his right ear and Lucifer was gone again, leaving Sam panting, his knuckles white on  the sink.

Sam needed a moment to calm down, breathing hard to command to his dick to soften. He splashed some water to his face again and rearranged himself in his pants before he exited the restroom.

Dean gave him a weird look. Maybe he saw Lucifer go out just a moment before too.

Sam went to the bar where John wasn’t at his first drink anymore. He came close enough to his ear to talk without being heard by the other people at the bar.

“I’m good to nothing this evening. I barely made 40 dollars. Can I go, sir? I’m afraid I’m making people suspicious by staying too close to Dean.”  
“No motel for tonight. We’ll sleep in the car,” John sighed as he gave Sam the key.

Usually, Sam would have bitched about that, but tonight he was in a hurry.

“Time for the kids to go to bed,” the owner of the bar announced.

Sam thought it was meant for him but the man was talking to Lucifer, holding some rolled bills in front of him. Lucifer took them with his mouth and winked suggestively to his boss.

“Shoo, jailbait. And drop the attitude before you get in trouble.”  
“Yes, sir” Lucifer saluted like a soldier before he disappeared in the back.

Sam went by the main entrance. Outside there were people talking, a beer in hand. Sam walked past them and tried to act natural as he walked around the corner of the bar.

In the back, Lucifer was waiting for him, leaning his back against the wall, his face illuminated by the flame of his lighter as he inhaled a first tray of smoke. Sam walked hesitantly to him.

“Here you are, sweetheart” Lucifer said, pushing himself from the wall.  
“I’m... I wanted to say, I…”

Lucifer snaked his hand behind Sam’s head and pulled him for a kiss. He tasted like cigaret, his lips were soft and warm. Sam followed his moves and opened his mouth. Lucifer’s tongue slid against his own.

When they parted, Sam was breathing hard, he felt dizzy.

“You were saying, hot stuff?”  
“I never… Did… It. I…”  
“I’ll be gentle then. I promise.”

Lucifer kissed him again, muting the scream that menaced from coming out of Sam’s throat. He had meant to say he never kissed anyone before. All of this was going too fast, but Sam liked the rush of adrenaline.


End file.
